An example of the ID reading device that reads a code utilized to identify a target object has an accessor for transporting a cartridge which has a recording medium and a magazine for storing the cartridge in the cell. In this case, in order to read a bar code symbol on a bar code label applied to the cartridge, the accessor has a bar code reader (BCR).
Various technologies related to such devices are known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an ID reading device which has a magazine having a plurality of cells for accommodating a stack of cartridges, a drive device for reading or writing data from or onto a recording medium in each cartridge, and an accessor mechanism for transferring the cartridge.
More specifically, in the above ID reading device, a pair of magazines are arranged in a manner such that opening portions (openings) of the cells of these magazines face each other, and the accessor mechanism has a swivel mechanism utilized to rotate a picker to perform the loading and unloading of the cartridge.
The accessor sequentially approaches the front of each cell while changing the position of the accessor mechanism. In this process, when light is emitted from an optical sensor toward a cartridge, if there is a predetermined reflection, it is determined that there is a cartridge, otherwise it is determined that there is no cartridge. Furthermore, each cartridge is identified by reading a bar code label attached to the cartridge by using the bar code reader.